The present invention relates to a cover for a handheld mobile device and, more particularly, to a [cigarette] lighter can be integrated into the cover/guard of the mobile device.
As technology has developed, the cellular phone and mobile devices have likewise developed in leaps and bounds. Today, the cell-phone, or more accurately the smart-phone, is an extremely sophisticated hi-tech device which includes many components (both hardware and software) which are intended to make day-to-day living much easier.
Mobile devices today, and in particular smart-phones and tablets, provide users with additional features such as cameras (picture and video), flashlight, alarm clock, GPS, datebook, etc.
As the smart-phones, tablets, handheld electronic readers, handheld computing devices etc. have developed, and due to their inherent fragility, an additional market for screen protectors and covers or cases for the devices has developed. The function of the cases or covers is primarily to protect the device from breakage, such as, for example, due to a fall. Additionally, the case can give the phone a somewhat unique look as well as providing extra space for carrying papers, tickets, money and the like. The case usually provides a means for attaching the case to belt or bag or pocket to device. Pocketbook or wallet cases are widely available. Anti-radiation cases include protective layer to insulate cell-phone radiation. Many ‘gag’ accessories have appeared on the market, such as a life-like hand attached to the mobile phone cover which the user appears to be holding when speaking on the device. Even bottle-openers have been included in various cases. Some cases provide a waterproofing function. Others provide holders for wireless keyboards and the like.
It would be highly advantageous to have a case/cover for a mobile device that incorporates an ecological or “green” electric cigarette lighter with the case/cover.
A mobile device, as referred to herein, refers to all types of mobile communication devices, including but not limited to, cellular phone, satellite phones, Wi-Fi based phone (e.g. VoIP phones), smart-phones, tablets, iPads™, audio and audio/visual players, mobile play stations, game consoles and the like.
A mobile device case is a protective accessory for a mobile device which is adapted to house a mobile device in such a manner that the device can be removed from—and replace in—the accessory during regular use (e.g. removing the device to answer a call and replacing the device in the case after terminating the call). Cases generally have slightly larger dimensions than the mobile devices intended to be housed therein. The larger case allows the mobile device to be removed and replaced without significant hindrance, although in some situations it can be difficult to remove a device from the case. Some cases are designed to restrict the movement of the device therein and therefore the user needs to exert a pertinent amount of energy to remove the device from the case.
A mobile device cover is a protective accessory for a mobile device which is usually fitted, and in some cases adhered, to the mobile device in a manner such that the mobile device is used while still housed in the cover, during regular use. The cover is intended to fit the contours and dimensions of the mobile device without blocking apertures such as jacks, speaker and microphone holes, charging ports/jacks or obstructing sensors, LEDs or camera lenses. Some covers cover the buttons of the device whereas other covers do not. Covers can be removed and replaced, but are not intended for such use on a regular, ongoing basis.